Miroku's Struggle
by MiaMoo
Summary: A witch curses everyone's favourite monk in order to teach him a lesson about love and women. Now Miroku's carrying a secret with him. Will he be able to learn his lesson and put an end to the curse before something lifechangig happens? WARNING: MPreg


_**A/N:**_ Alright. I came up wih this little piece of work while I was wondering what would ahppen in Miroku somehow became inpregnanted. I thought it would be rather humourous and interesting so I decided to write about it. Enjoy!! Please R&R! It would mean SO much to me!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the characters! I wish I did, but I don't. The only thing I have credit for is the twisted little plot-line. I'm not even sure I deserve credit for that.

_**Thankyou's:**_ Ultimate thanks goes to Hanyou-and-Taijiya for her interesting idea of a male pregnancy that she so graciously let me borrow. This story would not be here without her inspritaion.

**_Warning:_** This story has male pregnancy in it. Maybe not right in this chapter, but definetely in future chapters. And no, it does not result from any yaoi activity. Please no flames. If you are absolutely against the idea and hate it, then please keep it to yourself. otherwise...enjoy!!

_

* * *

_

**Forgive Me?**

A disturbed shriek echoed through the surrounding forest quickly followed by a resounding slap. An angry red crept into the pretty demon slayer's cheeks while hot flames of rage leapt from her eyes. Her hands were clenched into fists by her sides as she stared daggers at the young monk sprawled sheepishly on the ground before her. This time he had gone too far.

"Miroku!" she screamed at him, fury building behind her dark eyes. The monk lay rubbing his still-stinging red cheek, a blissful look of content splayed across his features. He was completely oblivious to Sango's angry state most likely due the blow which she had suffered him. Though it currently made his head spin Miroku decided teasing his beloved with an unexpected grab was well worth it.

Sango could not stand the fact that her slap had hardly deterred the monk from taking pleasure in his lecherous activities. It was unbearable for her to have to stand there in such an obviously angry state and not have him even take notice. She almost wanted to slap him again for it. Just as the slayer was about to grab the monk by the shoulders and harshly shake the grin off his face, he lifted his eyes to hers and finally acknowledged her presence.

"Why, yes, Sango?" he replied calmly, his voice still giddy as he remembered the recent blissful moment. He stood and spread his arms as he gazed on her in a rather love-struck fashion "Is there something I can do for you?"

Sango looked like she was going to snap for a moment before biting her lip and looking at the ground, her fists still clenched.

"Miroku…" she growled through clenched teeth.

"Yes, my love?" came his cheery reply.

Sango's rage-filled eyes darted back up to meet his. "That is IT!" her voice built in intensity and anger with each stressed syllable. On the last word she leapt forward and threw her weight into Miroku in an attempt to throw him to the ground. He landed on his back, one of Sango's hands pinning down each shoulder. The breath had been knocked out of him and the demon slayer took this opportunity to speak.

"I'm going to kill you, monk!" she yelled with blind anger. The monk's blissfully content grin was now replaced with a more mischievous one. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He then proceed to roll until he lay atop her body which he pinned to the ground in the same fashion she had pinned him earlier. A broad smile spread across his face signaling he was obviously pleased with his efforts and the position they had put him in.

"The position you're in would hardly signify that to me, dear Sango" he replied smugly. "Something quite opposite actually" he continued with an impish sparkle in his eyes. Shock flooded her features at his remark, then anger again quickly followed by fear. Miroku had a look in his eye that Sango did not like. She squirmed uncomfortably under his weight, trying to break free from his grasp.

The monk shifted his weight in order to make himself more comfortable and Sango took advantage of the opening. She snatched his hands from her shoulders and used them to push him up and off her. Her body slipped out from under his before she let him go. He fell to the earth taken by surprise.

A hint of a frown tainted his features when he looked up at her, but it was quickly vanquished with another pleased grin as he thought back to his triumphant moment atop the fair Sango. Frustrated, the taijiya bit her tongue and marched off leaving the monk there on the forest floor. The young man's eyes followed her out before he rose to his feet with an affectionate sigh.

Miroku touched the fading handprint on his cheek and smiled to himself. He closed his eyes; distinctively picturing everything he could about her…her touch, her delicate scent, her womanly curves, the dark eyes which so often bore angry holes through him, and the way her flesh felt under his hands. A shiver wriggled up his spine as he replayed the glorious moment of her soft body beneath his. Another sigh escaped his lips at the thought, and he reached down to pick up his staff which had been left on the ground until now.

He had something of a favoured affection for the girl. He still flirted with other women in accordance with his desires, but he imagined he had always deeper feelings for Sango. Something more than what he was publicly willing to admit. He wasn't sure if he loved her—for he loved all women—but he had always cared for her in a way he didn't care for other women. If he were ever to settle down, he fancied she'd be the woman he did it with.

The monk gathered his thoughts straightened his attire. He would head back to the others after Sango, but he decided it best to wait a few minutes first. She was already mad enough at him, and he though it best to give her some space for now. He would wait for her to cool off before he tried his chances with her again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Miroku arrived with the others he noticed Kagome and Shippo sitting over with Sango. They spoke comforting words and sympathetically nodded their heads in agreement with what she told them. When the monk walked by Kagome and Shippo turned and glared icily at him while Sango refused to acknowledge his presence at all. Feeling somewhat rejected and confused, he wandered over to the shade of a tree where Inuyasha—the only one who didn't seem to really care about what was happening—was seated.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the others and attract anymore unwanted attention to himself. "They're looking at me as if I've done something completely disgraceful".

The hanyou scoffed and glanced up at Miroku who was standing to his side. "That's probably because you have, you lecher" he replied with complete indifference.

"Yes" Miroku admitted before quickly adding "But not anything more than I would usually do". The monk slumped against the tree and slid down its truck until he was seated beside his friend.

"Maybe she's just getting tired of it" Inuyasha replied frankly.

The thought puzzled Miroku. He had never thought about it like that. He simply did what he did and knew Sango would react how she always reacted: with a slap and mild angry spell. The monk had never taken into consideration the fact that she might grow tired of such a thing. He certainly didn't grow tired of it.

At that moment Kagome stalked over to the two of them, followed closely by Shippo. She walked with vengeance, her eyes focused on Miroku. She was clearly coming to speak on her friend's behalf.

"I can't believe you Miroku!" she shouted at him once within earshot. "I think you'd learn something after doing continuously doing this!" she continued vehemently.

"Poor Sango…" Shippo stated, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Sounds like you really blew it Miroku" Inuyasha added rather rudely.

Miroku gaped at the three, mouth hanging slightly ajar in dismay. "Wh-what are you talking about?" he stammered, unsure just why they were so utterly mad at him.

"Like you don't know!" snapped Kagome, her hands placed on her hips as she glared down at him. "Poor Sango is devastated!" she exclaimed while gesturing at Sango who sat on a rock several feet away.

"You should be ashamed" Shippo added with a little frown and a glare at the monk.

Flustered, the monk stood and waved his hands protectively in front of himself. "I-I didn't do anything worse than I ordinarily would" he replied defensively, trying to clear his name.

"Well, you still upset Sango…whatever you did!" Kagome shot back. "Apologize to her right now!" she demanded, pointing her finger at her friend and staring the monk down. She grabbed Miroku and shoved him in Sango's direction. "Go!" she restated before stepping back and crossing her arms, watching to see if he would listen or not.

Deciding he better not argue with Kagome, Miroku fumbled his way over to Sango and stood beside her. Unsure of what to do next he looked over his shoulders at the three watching him and shrugged. Kagome's brow furrowed and she pointed her finger at Sango again, indicating he should get on with it. The monk sighed and turned back to the taijiya.

"Umm…Sango?" he spoke shakily, knowing that if he messed up Kagome would never let him hear the end of it. The demon slayer lifted her head and glared at him, anger still burning in her eyes. At least she had calmed down a little. Figuring this was the best response he would probably get out of her, he continued. "I…apologize for my…behaviour earlier today" he stumbled over the words, unsure of how it would be best to phrase what he was trying to say.

The slayer stood and sharply stared him right in the eye. "Is that all you have to say after your little endeavor? I feel so…so…violated!" she spoke slowly as she carefully considered each word.

Miroku backed away a little bit, but kept eye contact. He smiled meagerly and hoguth before speaking again. "So…I suppose you're still mad at me then. Right?"

Sango couldn't believe him! She let out a frustrated growl and stalked away from the monk. Miroku watched her walk away, confusion painted on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango hadn't spoken to Miroku all day since he had tried to apologize. Every time he tried to talk to her, she would merely turn and march off. Hadn't he at least tried to make things right? Didn't that count for something?

He glanced willfully over to where Sango and Kagome were sitting by the fire. Sango caught him looking at her out of the corner of her eye and glared at him rather coldly. The monk quickly averted his gaze and sighed with remorse. Sango hated him for something and he didn't even know why. It didn't make any sense to him. He had never felt so dejected in his life.

Miroku noticed the rest of the group settling down on their mats and he decided he should do so as well. Sluggishly, he walked over to where the others were and sat down on his bed roll. Sango locked eyes with him for a second and hope sprang into his heart. A smile spread across his face, hoping she would not turn him down again. The smile disappeared as she shot another ugly look at him. Despaired, Miroku lay down and rolled over. Perhaps this foul mood would wear off by morning. With that hopeful thought in mind, he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Alright. I know its going rather slowly at the moment, but it'll pick up in the next chapter. After all, Miroku isn't even pregnant yet! 


End file.
